Rebellion Oneshot
by SaibotoftheSouth
Summary: When Parzival/Wade Watts gave the keys to IOI, the Oasis has turned into something like a Star wars movie where Artemis and the others have started a rebellion. They have asked for the help of a famous weapons creator in the Oasis name Shade, and along with his brother Troj4n, they will try to help the rebellion to stop IOI and bring back the Oasis to normal. This only a oneshot.


Author's note: This one-shot will only become a series if you like what you have read. So please leave a comment on what you guys think.

The Oasis was the only place where me and my brother felt free. It had no rules meaning no limits. But, all of that changed when Parzival won and gave all the keys to Nolan Sorrento for reasons unknown. And because of that, Nolan now owns the largest company in the world and the only world where I felt free. The Oasis has been changed, it's like the Galactic Empire taking over the whole galaxy as there are a lot of Sixers marching all around. Even though IOI has succeeded in making the Oasis theirs, there are some gunthers who formed a rebellion to fight and reclaim the Oasis.

My name's Sam Monroe and I have a brother named Kyle. Since most of the world's gunthers and players have surrendered to IOI to help them hunt down the rebels, In the form of our avatars, Shade and Troj4n, we plan to destroy IOI and reclaim the Oasis from the shadows. With that being said, we start our story.

There was once a time were the main hub of the Oasis felt like heaven. But now, all I feel is the cold breeze of the rain as many players of the Oasis was changed into a futuristic city were the soldiers are marching down the street and some people walking and minding about their businesses. As I walk on these streets to get to the Interdimensional Transit, a group of players suddenly popped in the middle of the street and declared war on the nearby Sixers. They were easily subdued because the numbers of the enemy are too great and they all got arrested and were sent to loyalty centers. I was closing on my destination when I heard someone calling my attention. I quickly turned around at an empty alley to see a shadowy figure leaning on the wall, I walked up to the figure and realized that it was only Troj4n.

"What's wrong?", Trojan asked with a concerned look. Even though he is wearing a helmet, I can see him clearly. I shrugged off the worried look on my face and started talking about our destination, while talking a Sixer called us out on the sidewalk. "Hey! You two, come over here.", the guard said. Troj4n was about to unsheathe a combat knife from his arm but I held his hand, telling him that I got this. I walked slowly to the Sixer who was soon about to become a pile of coins on the ground. I standed a few inches away from the Sixer and asked what his problem was. "What were you two doing at the end of that alley?", the Sixer asked. "It was all a misunderstanding sir.", "You see, me and my friend here were only having a little chat.", I replied with a reassuring tone.

I can already tell that Troj4n was panicking behind me as he was walking back towards my side. The Sixer eventually let us through and we went down to the Transit. To pass the checkpoint, the player must remove any of his/her mask to identify if he/she is a part of a clan that helps the rebellion. Troj4n removed his helmet as we reached the bottom of the stairs, his avatar had light brown eyes and had a scar on his left eye going down to his cheek and his hair was also a bit messy. There were four players in front of Troj4n that were looking quite suspicious. Even though they were wearing Jedi cloaks, they looked familiar. The group had passed the checkpoint and it was Troj4n's turn to be checked. While Troj4n was being checked by a couple of droids for Star wars, I noticed that one of the cloaked person had pink skin. I shook the idea off my head as I took off my helmet to be checked. My avatar is Jason Todd from Red Hood and Arsenal story.

After being checked, I quickly ran to Troj4n who was about to buy some entry cards for the Transit and noticed that more and more players were getting arrested and sent to loyalty centers because of aiding the rebellion. I can feel the fear as they were about to be taken to work for the rest of their lives. I can feel that I have the power within me to help them, but I know that the time will come for me to save this world from those bastards. We were going to Nidavellir because that is where our "special package" will be obtained. Instead of going through a portal, there are now train carts that had a vibe of what the location will look like. Nidavellir's train cart had an anvil stamped to its doors and as soon as Troj4n found it, he quickly went in and took a seat beside the doors. Teleporting before was too quick, the feeling always passes on too quickly. But now, you can ride through the dimensions and see glimpses of the other dimensions, it feels like you are going through the Bifrost.

The train cart reappeared in a landing pad and the doors open to reveal the beauty of Nidavellir, the place where all of the most powerful weapons were forged. We got out of the train cart and went to the direction were most players called the market. The market in Nidavellir is different compared to other markets, because they only sell crafting materials for weapons, armors, shields, potions and more to help players last long on their adventures. We passed along players who were wearing medieval armors from various shows, games and movies and I thought I've seen Kirito and Asuna wearing each other's clothes. Troj4n and I walked in a store that had Norse runes for the shop's name, I don't know what they mean but I think they meant "Odin's Workshop".

The owner of this establishment was a female elf with violet skin wearing a leather vest and shorts and she wears an apron to cover her legs. Her name was Freija, she is a friend of ours and her area of expertise lies in making armor and weapons. "Shade! Trojan! Welcome back to my shop!" she greeted us with a big smile. Troj4n waved his hand at her while I looked at the weapons and armors for sale. I see a lot of war hammers, swords, spears and shields on the shelf today. But one weapon has caught my attention, those were the Wakandan shields used by Captain America.

"Seems you've been busy, Freija." I commented as I look at the specs of the shield. "Well you know me, I always do something when I'm doing nothing." She says that as she carried the cases that contained our new looks. She placed the two crates in front of me so that it can catch my attention, she separated the boxes revealing that it had me and my brother's insignia labelling the cases. We both opened the cases to see the magnificence of our friend's work. "Thanks as always, Freija. We knew you can only do the designs I made." I said to her while Troj4n was still staring at it. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Try it on!".

We quickly opened our hud to add our new look. When the hud requested permission to scan for a new look, we accepted and it quickly scanned the cases in front of us. While the hud was scanning, the suits were slowly materializing in our body replacing our old look. Before reacting, Freija jumped with excitement as she is now looking at her latest achievement. My brother's new look is Goblin Slayer's armor colored with dark grey but his helmet was colored apricot and black. My new look is one of Robin's epic suits in Injustice 2. I had Freija create the al Ghul hood of eternal shadow, Swordsman's last stand chest armor, al Ghul dragon claw pauldrons, avenging Warbirds boots of vengeance just like in the game, the suit was colored matte black and had a "S" instead of a "R" placed in the suit. He wears a utility belt that has holsters for his pistols, he has Staff of Grayson and Damian's Demon child's deadly blade from Injustice 2 strapped to his back while wearing a blood red long coat.

"Thank you for the new looks, Freija" Troj4n said. "Both of them are imbued with the vibranium you collected by the way." Freija said as she took the wakandan shields out of the shelves so that Troj4n can try it on. I grabbed the shields and threw it at Troj4n and asked how much is everything worth. Freija laughed and told us that it's all free because of the remaining vibranium that was left after creating the suits and weapons.

The remaining vibranium used were only 50% because we collected a mountain-ful of vibranium. I asked her if I could take a portion of the vibranium and she agreed, going at the back of her store to grab me 4 chests of vibranum. I turned around to see that the shields turned out to look good on Troj4n. I took one final look around and notice that . She agreed and commented that it will look good on me because my avatar also looks like Scorpion. Freija handed them to me and while I'm wrapping the chains on my forearms, the chains were starting to heat up and burn the sleeves of my coat leaving the metal arm guard that I am wearing.

The chains were burning like fire while the two avatars were amazed at what was happening. I focused my mind and the flames turned to black. Freija and Troj4n looked at me confusingly as to what I just did. "It's amaterasu." I replied. After a few moments of catching up, we bid farewell to each other and we logged out of the game. I gasped for air because I always had a feeling of waking up from a bad dream. Kyle took a peek at the window outside our uncle's apartment and he saw a car pull up outside. "We gotta go." Kyle said and I quickly took out a suitcase from the cabinet while Kyle packed up our headsets, gloves and X1 suit. We took the elevator up to the top level where our uncle was waiting with a helicopter. We started loading up on the helicopter and as soon as we got a seat in the helicopter, we started hearing footsteps running up the stairs.

Our uncle quickly ran back to the door to block and the helicopter started its engines. After locking the door, our uncle ran back as fast as he could to ride the helicopter. He suddenly got shot by a sniper from another building. Some men from the helicopter carried him back inside while I borrowed a Desert eagle from a cop and started shooting at the other building. Once the men were back carrying our uncle, we took off to the skies disappearing from the sights of the people who wanted to capture us.

My brother was holding his head while I sat back at my seat beside my brother. I can tell that he is so worried about what was happening right now. I only wish that my uncle gets through this and for everything go back to normal. I shut my eyes to forget about every problem that I have as I drift away to sleep. I woke up to see that I am in a very nice room. It has a small chandelier and it feels cozy, like a cabin in the woods cozy. I look around to see that I'm back where the bad things all began, at my Step Aunt's apartment. I started to think that it was a nightmare, except it felt so real. The three unknown intruders that I had no idea who they were before, but now as the dreams keep on repeating itself, I now know who the people who attacked my only family. It was our other family that was created when my uncle married the girl that he loved so much. It was Emmalyn, Alexis, and Alexa Harper. They were all trained in various fighting styles, I can see it in the way they fight, Aunt Emma always takes the lead and Alexis and Alexa follow. I have seen what happens over and over, every time I close my eyes, I can feel their punches and kicks striking at the weakest points of my body.

But I'm done getting hurt. As the two teenage girls were about to kick me at the chest, I dodged going to their right and I kicked the first one followed by a roundhouse to the face knocking down the second one. The tallest of them pulled out a sword, while I held onto a metal staff. Whenever I trained with both Alexis and Alexa, they both mocked at me for using a staff instead of something sharp and deadly. Only this time, I get to prove my point and they will someday see why I use a staff.

As the woman swung her sword, I hit it and then I swung at her jaw forcing her to drop at her knees. She swung once again and I misdirected it and hit her in the stomach. She was now weak at her knees. I prepare to finish the final strike and I felt something stab me at the back. Blood began dripping from my mouth and I collapsed to the floor, lifeless. I woke up gasping for once more only to realize that it was all a bad dream. Looking around, I feel like I'm in a building near the Stacks of Ohio. I looked outside the window to see that we are near the Stacks. Then a feeling has struck me from behind, like I know where we are. I went outside the room where I slept and heard faint typing and voices. Thinking that I'm inside a large computer laboratory, I walked down the stairs to see that there are many people who hang out in a large factory with their headsets on. Almost all of the people there were using the treadmills, some of them are running and shooting like fighting a war that has been going on for months. Among those people I saw my brother, who was sitting in an imaginary chair and pretending to steer a wheel. I walked up to him and poked him at his left knee cap which caught his attention right away.

"Hey brother, uncle is looking for you. Says he wants you to talk to some people, he's at the end of that hallway." Kyle says in a quick way as he points to a big door while racing in the Oasis. I slowly walked to the end of the hallway while observing the people who are in here. I wandered around a bit, discovering every inch of the huge factory and I saw that some rooms had many posters posted on the wall. I saw one particular room that had swords displayed on the walls. I went back to the hallway and opened the door at the end of it and I saw the most amazing thing inside, my uncle talking to the High five. (They were five but Wade betrayed them, so it makes them the high four?)

"Hey there", Akihide said with a small voice. I closed the door and went back to my brother who has logged out of the Oasis, and before I say a word, he pushed me back inside the room and told me to stay in it. I didn't like working with people because they only slow me down but my uncle and brother had been secretly contacting the rebellion to help us. I glared at everyone back at everyone in the room. Most of them seemed terrified instead of the red-haired chick who was eating a sandwich. My uncle walked behind her.

"Sam, I take it that you already know these people" my uncle asked. My mind is trying to deny the fact that my uncle is making me help these people. "Yeah, I do know these people. I've seen their faces in the Oasis, also in the real world." I replied with a mean tone. "I like him." Samantha said to my uncle. "Agreed", Toshiro said. "The answer is no" I told them. As I headed back to the door, Akihide held my hand giving me a look that only children normally do. "Sorry kid, ain't happening" I pulled my arm back to go back outside.

I went outside to get some fresh air and to clear my mind. Thinking about what my uncle did just makes me mad, he knows that I don't work with people because they only slow me down and I'm not a big fan of trust these days. Sometime later, my brother came and sat beside me. "I'm not going to help the rebellion, bro. I don't want to go a loyalty center because of helping the rebellion." I told him. "I know and I'm not here to convince you, but I'm here to remind what we have done over the years and that these people need the guy who makes the best weapons in the Oasis." That made me think about everything that I did to become the guy that is known as the bounty Gunther of Oasis. I let out a big sigh of regret and told him that I'm going to talk to them.

The next morning, I logged in the Oasis, using my chrome Red Hood skin for my avatar and entered the chat room of the rebellion, it was a military base similar to the Star Wars base in the Force Awakens and I entered the room where my brother, uncle and the High four are having a meeting in. "I want in, I'll make you guys weapons but I want to make a squad out the best people you got and they answer to me. Got it?" Even though I feel like I'm asking too much, they gave me everything I asked for and I gave them what they want. I have only one goal as I create them their weapons and that is to take back the Oasis and give to the people who has good plans for it.

Author's note: I'm sorry if my writing is a bit off. I'm new to this and I hope you guys bear with the story.


End file.
